A Weird RPM Story
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Title says it all!


**A/N:** I've been watching a lot of RPM lately and I have enjoyed them emensly! I know this is kinda pointless but I got board and wanted to write something longer than what I'm used to.

**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Power Rangers RPM all rights go to the Saban Brand/Commpany.

* * *

><p>At the Rangers' garage Flynn and Ziggy were changing the tires on Scott's racer, "Okay Ziggy, give me a wrench." Flynn said as he was holding his hand out so Ziggy could put the wrench in his hand.<p>

"Uh, okay, here ya go." Ziggy said as he put a screw-driver in his hand. "Are we changing the tires or what exactly are we doing?" Ziggy continued as he looked at the racer where Flynn was underneath.

Before Flynn could reply Gem and Gemma ran in and they both accidently ran into Ziggy who was asking idiotic questions, "Hey! What are you boom happy twins doing!" Ziggy screamed as he pulled out a can of whip cream and threw it away.

"We're sorry." Gem and Gemma both said in unison as they looked down at the ground.

"You two need to learn respect for the smart and the heroic not yourselves." Ziggy said as he pointed his index finger at Gem and Gemma.

Ziggy is now tied upside down hanging from the ceiling, "Someone get me down from here!" Ziggy screamed as he waved his arms around.

Then Flynn walked up to Ziggy, "You know Ziggy, remember when you said I was crazy for saying that Gem and Gemma were ghosts…" Flynn said as he stood there looking up at Ziggy.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now can you please get me down from here?" Ziggy screamed as he waved his arms around...Again.

Then Flynn got him down, "Thank you imbecile." Ziggy said as he brushed himself off and walked off saying "ghost man."

"I hate it when he calls me that!" Flynn said as he looked at Ziggy's back with a mean expression on his face.

Meanwhile Dillon and Scott were playing pool, "You're so gonna lose." Scott said as he watched Dillon going to hit one of the balls with his pool stick.

But before Dillon could say or do anything Gem and Gemma ran in, "We want to play…" Gem's words drifted off.

"Too!" Gemma finished Gem's statement as they both looked at Scott and Dillon with hopeful faces.

"Sure." Scott replied as he blinked his eyes and slightly nodding his head up and down.

"YAY!" Both Gem and Gemma screamed as they jumped up in the air and came back down cheerfully.

But then Ziggy came in, "Now listen carefully everyone, I am going to expose two hybrids here in Cornith City and those two simpletons are Summer and Flynn!" Ziggy screamed as he pointed the accusing finger at Summer and Flynn.

"WHAT?" Both Flynn and Summer screamed at the same time as they both leaned forward and with 'what are you thinking/doing' faces.

"That's right everyone those two are the enemy; those two are hybrids!" Ziggy screamed as he stood in that same position.

"Have you gone mad?" Flynn said as he walked over to Ziggy.

"See, see, he's going to attack me because I told the truth about that, that freak." Ziggy said as he slowly backed away from Flynn who was still coming closer to him.

Then Doctor K came in, "Okay ranger series green; enough of your stupidity." Doctor K said as she looked at Ziggy with a stern face.

"But, but..." Ziggy's words were cut off as he held is arms out to both sides.

"I said enough ranger series green or I will send you outside of the dome for at least an hour." Doctor K said as she looked at the clip-board in her hands.

"That's it; I'm done helping you people out!" Ziggy protested as he walked out of the room.

Doctor K just shook her head at Ziggy, "Okay rangers let's go through a test of who is the cutest male ranger." Doctor K said as she wrote down something in her clip-board then she looked up at the guys who all were in shock of what Doctor K just said.

"Doc, are you serious?" Flynn said as he looked at Doctor K with squinted eyes and slightly leaned forward.

Before Doctor K could answer Ziggy slid in the room, "Did somebody say something about cutest male ranger?" Ziggy asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and with a smile on his face.

"I was not serious ranger series green." Doctor K said as she spun around and looked at Ziggy with a mean look on her face with head slightly tilted down.

"AWWW, You are just jealous of my brains and my good looks!" Ziggy screamed as he pointed his index finger at them then he left/ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

Doctor K just rolled her eyes then she exited the room to go back to her work, "I thought she had lost it there for a second." Flynn said as he sighed in relief and he stood up all the way.

"Glad she didn't." Scott replied then they also left the room; Scott went to see his dad in the other room while Flynn and Dillon went to go play pool and Summer went with Dillon and Flynn because she knew that Flynn would get board and most likely mess around with someone's car; Gem and Gemma went to go make a bomb.

Scott walked into his dad's room, "Sir I want to talk to you about something," Scott said as he walked into the room and saluted his father.

"Not now son, I'm busy with a plan to destroy Venjix once and for all!" Colonel Mason Truman replied sitting in his chair with a thoughtful face and with his hands folded.

"Okay dad." Scott said then he turned around and walked away to go check on Gem and Gemma to see how their bomb making was turning out and to make sure that they wouldn't blow up the whole dome.

When Scott got down there to Gem and Gemma he saw that they were going to blow up a vehicle with the bomb! "Gem, Gemma, STOP!" Scott screamed as he ran as fast as he could to stop them but he was too late they had blown up his fathers' favorite car!

"What are you two thinking?" Scott yelled/asked as he ran up to them and was pointing at the place where a car once stood. "Now my dad will scream at me and now he doesn't have a car!" Scott continued as he looked at them with a stern face.

"We're..." Gemma started to talk as she pulled some hair out of her face.

"Sorry." Gem finished as he looked down at the ground.

"I forgive you but I'm not sure if my dad will though." Scott replied as he patted Gemma on the back.

Then Colonel Mason Truman walked into that room as fast as he could, "MY CAR! What did you two do to it? And son you told me nothing would happen to my car!" Colonel Mason Truman said as he looked at Gem and Gemma then he looked at Scott in the face.

"Look Dad it was an accident! I'll buy you a new one." Scott replied as he looked around then he looked his dad in the face.

"It better not get broken like this one did." Colonel Truman replied then he walked off being followed by Corporal Hicks.

"He is..." Gem started as he looked where Colonel Truman walked off.

"Mean." Gemma finished as she also is looking where Gem was looking.

"Okay why don't you two go...Go...Play pool like you wanted to, I'll be right there when I get my dad's new car." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Gem and Gemma's necks, then he ran off to the car dealership.

A few hours later Scott went into the room where all of his friends were playing pool, "Hey guys I got my dad's new car!" Scott said as he walked over to Gem and Gemma who were sitting in two separate chairs and were not playing just watching the others play.

"Why are you guys not playing?" Scott asked as he looked at Gem and Gemma then he looked at Ziggy.

"Ziggy won't..." Gem started.

"Let us." Gemma finished.

"ZIGGY!" Scott yelled as he walked over to Ziggy who had a worried look on his face now.

"SCOTT! Get your buttox down here now! You bought the wrong car! It's supposed to be a Cadillac! Not a Ford!" Colonel Truman boomed from another room.

"Stay here Ziggy I'll be right back." Scott said then he took off running to his dad trying to hurry before Ziggy didn't get any notion to leave.

Right after Scott left Ziggy dropped his pool stick, "Yeah right I'm not going to just stand here and get yelled at when you come back." Ziggy said as he headed for the door but Gem and Gemma stopped him from leaving.

"Where are..." Gemma started as she and Gem stepped in front of Ziggy.

"You going?" Gem finished as he made a fist with his right hand and punched his open left hand.

"Uh, nowhere." Ziggy replied as he slowly backed up away from Gem and Gemma with both of his hands out and looking at them with worried eyes.

Gem just giggled a little bit then he and Gemma picked up some pool sticks and began to play, "Make it go BBOOMM!" Gemma yelled as Gem aimed at the ball with his pool stick.

Meanwhile Scott was at the car dealership with his dad, "Okay dad, here it is!" Scott said as a bunch of wind hit him and Colonel Truman when Scott got out of the car.

"It's good but not the best, I guess it'll have to do." Colonel Truman said as he examined the car closely.

Then they paid for the car and drove it out of there as soon as they got back Scott ran to the pool room and saw Gem and Gemma were now playing pool so he picked up a stick and began to play with his friends, "BACK OFF SCOTT! It's my turn." Ziggy screamed as he pointed at himself as he got in Scotts' face.

"I am leader so I should go next not you!" Scott yelled back in Ziggy's face then he went over to the pool table.

"Jerk!" Ziggy screamed as he pointed his index finger at Scott who was leaning over the pool table.

Scott slowly leaned up, "Back off small fry." Scott said as he put down his pool stick and walked over to Ziggy who was quivering in fear.

"I-I'll be right back!" Ziggy said then ran out of the room.

"SCOTT! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Colonel Truman boomed again from another room.

"Why me?" Scott asked a rhetorical question as he looked up at the ceiling then he looked back down and jogged to the room where Colonel Truman is/was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**:_ THE END! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
